Erik Wayright
Erik is the protagonist of Soul Hymn. He is one of the proxies for Maha Deva Vijaya tasked with stopping Decebal and his demons. Appearance Erik is depicted as a young high school teen with very light brown skin. He has black hair styled which is styled short in the back but with long bangs in the front. He has golden eyes with pupils that resemble that of a goat. As a human he looks normal, but in his real faun form, Erik is shown to have goat ears, horns, and goat legs. Outfit wise Erik is most commonly depicted in his gold and black school uniform. As a "magical boy" his outfit consists of dark blue pants and shirt with red and gold detail accents. Of note, he has a ring shaped birthmark on his ring finger. Personality Erik is shown to be a generally kindhearted boy. He has a strong sense of justice, willing to bend the rules if he believes it is for the good of the world. He also has a strong love for his family, willing to pitch in to help and protect them where he can. This intense loyalty can lead Erik to irrational rage, though, when they wind up hurt. Additionally, Erik is also shown to be a bit impractical and gullible, having no secret identity prepared or anything to protect other's from his personal activities. Abilities Human Disguise Erik has the ability to hide his faun traits and appear completely human. He achieves this affect via a magical jewel whose power is charged by the sun. Magical Boy Transformation Erik is able to transform from any outfit into his magical boy outfit. With this outfit, he also manifests a golden staff that has an eye in the center of an orb on top. Magical Flight Erik is shown to be able to have a degree of jump or flight in his magical boy form, easily traversing the entire city very quickly. Energy Blasts Using his staff and saying "Burst Shine," Erik is able to shoot out some form of light form energy blast. However, its power is weak due to Erik's inexperience. Energy Shields Using his staff, Erik is able to conjure up a shield of energy to block enemy attacks. Like the energy blast, its power is limited due to Erik's inexperience. Story Thus Far Backstory Sometime before Soul Hymn takes place, Erik was visited by "three space people" and given his magical abilities. He was also told about demons troubling the city of Glory, though not much in the way of Decebal. Soul Hymn Erik is first seen in Soul Hymn dashing across the roofs to his brother Mickeal's house and being watched by Decebal. However, he runs into a magical girl, Celeste, and unthinkingly gives away much of his personal identity to her. After the two part, Erik continues on his way and settles in with his brother Mickeal and his niece Rose. The next day, Erik starts his first day of school, where he meets Arrow and Celeste both has his classmates. Becoming intimidated by Celeste's teasing of his faun nature, Erik flees. Outside, Celeste and Arrow catch up to Erik, where the three are approached by Hope for help fighting Decebal. Feeling it's for the greater good, Erik inadvertently convinces the others to go with him. On the way there, Erik and Celeste are forced to fight a demon, which they eventually win against thanks to Hope's help. While Hope tries to explain more about what's going on, Erik is briefly taken over by Vijaya to explain certain aspects better, much to Celeste and Arrow's confusion. Unfortunately, the battle exhausts Erik's disguise jewel's magic, and he is forced to hide his goat traits. As the group arrives downtown, Erik follows Hope to a strip club, where the group meets Desire. At this point Erik learns it is up to him to save the pillars. He tries to help Desire, but is overwhelmed by negative energy and flees in fear. Arriving home defeated, Erik learns from Mickeal that Rose was kidnapped by Decebal, and Erik rushes off to save her. Relationships Celeste Bower Erik and Celeste possess a friendly but sometimes tense relationship. The two are easily able to come together to fight demons and share a similar sense of justice. However, Celeste's aggressive teasing is shown to be off-putting for Erik, and tends to make him a bit insecure. Arrow Bower Erik and Arrow seem to have an extremely friendly relationship. Due to Arrow's kind nature, Erik gets along with Arrow quickly, and he seems genuinely touched with Arrow's help. However, compared to Celeste, he is also more secretive with Arrow, not wanting to even tell Arrow about being a faun. Felix Hope Erik and Hope have a somewhat tenuous acquaintanceship. Though Erik has been shown to be trusting of Hope, he also seems intimidated by the pressure Hope has put on Erik to succeed in saving the pillars. Desire Erik and Hope having a relationship that could be qualified as guilt and avoidance. Though Erik is shown to genuinely want to help Desire, her negative effect on him causes Erik to leave their relationship on a rather tense note. Mickeal Wayright Erik is shown to have a friendly relationship with Mickeal. He is more than willing to help clean Mickeal's place without being asked, and shows a genuine gratitude to Mickeal letting him live with him. Rose Wayright Erik is shown to have a somewhat fatherly relationship with Rose, even letting her sleep with him when Mickeal is too busy to go to bed. Further, Erik is quite protective of her, flying into a rage when he finds out Decebal kidnapped her. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Soul Hymn Category:Soul Hymn Characters